The present disclosure relates generally to the field of building automation systems and methods, and more particularly to configuring a multivariable HVAC system that includes multiple sensors and actuators.
HVAC systems are commonly controlled by a proportional-integral-derivative (PID) controller that is configured to maintain a sensor output at a desired value using a specified actuator/manipulated device. For large systems (e.g., large office spaces/auditoriums), many sensors and many VAV boxes may be present. During the commissioning phase, the user manually configures the control system to control the output of a particular sensor using a particular manipulated device. Thus, out of many available choices, the plant input and output are manually determined by the user. This procedure is referred to as “pairing” of sensors and actuators.
Pairing of the sensors and actuators can be a repetitive, time consuming process that may lead to an installation that incorrectly pairs a sensor to an actuator.